


[MetalloLois][Smallville]山水相逢

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, MetalloLois
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Relationships: John Corben&Lois Lane, John Corben/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville 同人文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[MetalloLois][Smallville]山水相逢

[MetalloLois][Smallville]山水相逢  
Reunion

注：原作：《Samllville》  
CP：John Corben&Lois Lane  
这版Metallo，除了出场时有些自作多情的嘴贱，整体上来说还是好人的。而且最后他有绿氪石心脏和红氪石心脏俩心脏替换着的。  
作为本剧唯一一个被成功救赎的人，得知Lois Lane——他的英雄——心有所属后，不做纠缠、洒脱放手，只待来生，有缘再见。

山水相逢  
多年以后。  
南达科他州军事基地。  
Lois Lane，星球日报的金牌记者，外派来此采访一场军事行动。  
从小在军队长大的她，来到军营自然是如鱼得水，大显神通。  
此行异常得顺遂，很快，Lois就整理好了采访材料，将其电文发往报社，想必见报后又将是一篇精妙绝伦的新闻报道。

采访完成后，Lois顺道拜访此地旧友。  
在拜见过Vale医生后，离别之际，不经意间，一道熟悉的身影擦肩而过。  
回眸却见，伊人而立。  
那是John Corben，那个带着氪石心脏浪迹天涯、销声匿迹的羁旅之人。  
原来，他留在了这里。

故友重逢，二人相视一笑，未多他言。  
山水自是有相逢。


End file.
